


Touch

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard and touch are always a problematic combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Lips against his nape; Sheppard twitches. Hands mapping his shoulders; Sheppard sighs impatiently. A stubbled cheek rubbing down his spine; Sheppard jerks away, annoyed. Or maybe bored.

Rodney hauls himself up. Sheppard's irritating in bed. How utterly typical.

Rodney pushes him over ungently and prepares to start in on the other side.

Hard fingers grip his arms, pulling him down, and suddenly Sheppard's the one demanding a response from Rodney, coaxing him into a kiss, long, slow and timeless.

"Why can't you just-" Rodney gasps, but the rest of the words are lost. For once, Rodney doesn't mind being silenced.


End file.
